Retos
by Huntress-616
Summary: Bueno, finalmente me uno a esto, acepto cualquier reto que querais, que para eso son retos xDD
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente me uno a esto de los retos, si os animais a pedirme alguno, me dejais un Rev con lo que quereis, acepto de todo ;)**

**comienzo con uno que me ha pedido I_am_momo de Batista - Big Show tras el cumpleaños de HHH y con la condicion de que hubiera lemmon, epero que te guste ^^**

* * *

La celebración del cuarenta cumpleaños de Paúl, más conocido como Triple H, había finalizado, todos los luchadores estaban limpiándose los restos de pastel, y Big Show y Batista, se las habían apañado para quedarse totalmente solos en el vestuario. Había hablado con todos los luchadores, incluso se habían puesto a hablar disimuladamente entre ellos, y cuando al fin Alvin había abandonado el vestuario habían conseguido lo que querían.

-Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, alguien podía pensar mal tras tu gesto en el ring-dijo Dave a forma de replica- y además no iría mal desencaminado-

Un sonriente Paúl se acercó a Batista.

-¡Vamos cállate! Se que te encanta, no disimules, además…Tienes nata en la mejilla.

Un segundo después Dave puso sentir el tacto de la lengua de Paúl, que le acariciaba lentamente la mejilla, para quitarle los restos de pastel que aun tenia por todo el cuerpo. Un gemido involuntario se escapo de la boca de Dave.

Paúl se sonrojo un poco, aun sentía algo de vergüenza, y no habían dado aun el siguiente paso. Aun que ambos deseaban acostarse.

-Paúl…-dijo Batista con voz inocente, aun que de inocente tenía poco- Paúl…-volvió a repetir, su mirada era juguetona y lujuriosa- ¿Sabes que estamos solos?

La calva de Paúl se sonrojo junto con el resto de su cara, sabía lo que Dave quería.

-Eres un encanto cuando tienes vergüenza, y eso hace que esto reaccione.- Dave se desabrocho los pantalones, y se sentó en la rodillas de Paúl-

-Dave…yo aun no estoy preparado para dar el siguiente paso…

-Shss, no digas nada, sabes que eres mi calvito preferido, solo deja te llevar

Dave comenzó a besar a Big Show, a lamer los restos de chocolate que tenia en su cuello, y a quitarle lentamente la maya con la que iba vestido. Este cerró los ojos, y se dejo hacer, quizá si fuera el momento de avanzar en aquella extraña relación que habían formado hace dos semanas atrás.

Dave se quitó la camiseta, dejando ver sus contorneados músculos, que brillaban bajo las bombillas de los vestuarios.

Big show levanto a batista, amarrándole por el culo, y levantándole varios centímetros del suelo, le puso contra la pared. Mientras, sentía las manos de Dave en su nuca fuertemente, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran con mayor intensidad. La erección de batista rozaba la zona abdominal de Big show, y la de este se estaba comenzando a formar. Podían notar el calor de su cuerpo, estaban totalmente excitados, y aun que aquel no fuera el mejor lugar, ya no querían parar aquello.

-Sabes que te amo- le susurro Dave al oído-

-Si, y ya estoy listo para entregarte mi amor.

Big Show dejo a Batista en el suelo, aunque no le permitió que se separara de la pared, deslizo sus manos por todo su torso hasta llegar a los pantalones de este, le beso dulcemente en los labios, mientras introducía una de su manos en los boxer de Dave y comenzaba a acariciar el glande de este con la yema de uno de sus dedos, mientras con la otra mano le bajaba poco a poco los pantalones.

Los gemidos de Dave inundaron el lugar, y aquello dejo de ser discreto ya que se oían incluso por los pasillos. El miembro de Dave cada vez estaba más duro, y tras un impulso, puso a Big Show contra la pared. No era la primera vez que se acostaba con hombres, pero sabía que Paúl nunca lo había echo, y quería que aquello no fuera brusco para él.

Dave desnudo totalmente a Paúl, únicamente le quedaban las botas, le hizo darse la vuelta, y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, el miembro de Paúl, rozaba los azulejos, y el contraste de el calor de la mano de Dave, y el frío de estos, hacia que fuera aun mas placentero.

Dave rozó la entrada de paúl subvente con su glande, y este emitió un hondo gemido, no quería que Dave tardara más. Suplicaba por que aquello comenzara.

-Relájate, quiero que esto te duela lo menos posible-dijo Dave con cariño-

Dave introdujo uno de sus dedos lentamente, aquello era una sensación extraña, y algo molesta, pero poco a poco comenzaba a gustarle, mientras hacia esto, aumento el ritmo de la masturbación, un segundo dedo se unió al primero.

Cuando Dave pensó que ya estaba dilatado lo suficiente, como para que su miembro no dañara demasiado las paredes del orificio, introdujo lentamente su miembro.

Paúl cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquello le dolió más de lo que hubiera deseado, pero también se acostumbro más pronto de lo que pensaba, y las suaves embestidas de Batista, comenzaron a ser cada vez más rápidas, haciendo que rozará su próstata, no tardo mucho en venirse en la mano de Dave y en los azulejos. Pocos segundos después, Dave se vino en Paúl, sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que los dos gimieran.

Salio de esté tan lento como había entrado, y abrazo a Paúl. Ambos estaban exhaustos, y cubiertos de sudor.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de esto- le susurro Paúl a Dave, después de sellar aquel ardiente encuentro con un beso-


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno segundo reto ^^, esta vez de Kairi Minamoto que me pido un John Cena/ Jeff Hardy con la palabra cine, doy gracias a que no hubiera lemmon, odio a John Cena xDD, pero bueno ahí va, espero que te guste.**

-Matt…por favor, acompáñame- una mal fingida voz infantil de Jeff suplicaba a Matt desde hacia horas-

-Sabes que odio ir allí, Jeffrey ve tu solo que ya tienes edad…-dijo casi entre dientes, ya no sabía de que forma negarse a su hermano.

-Pero…pero…-este era el ultimo recurso de Jeff, si esto no funcionaba, tendría que ir solo, y eso era un problema- ¡Yo te acompañe a que te compraras aquel ligero y aquellas medias de rejilla!-le acusó-

El rostro de Matt se volvió completamente cetrino, y un sudor frío resbalaba por su piel. Aquello era lo último que se esperaba oír.

-Jeff….yo…yo te acompañare, pero no vuelvas a decir eso tan alto ¿Qué pensarían de mi?

-¬¬ Matt estamos solos, nadie más lo ha oído-replico Jeff, que se abalanzo sobre su hermano, le abrazo y comenzó a darle besos en la mejilla- por otra parte: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-Si, si , si…pero espero que al película sea interesante, ya sabes lo mucho que odio ir al cine.

-Bueno, puedes elegirla tu-dijo fingiendo algo de desinterés por el asunto.

Matt se quedo algo desconcertado pero prefirió no habar mas del tema, iba a ser una tarde muy larga para el.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeff había obligado a Matt a llegar media hora antes al cine, habían cogido ya la entrada, y Jeff había visto a Cena en el bar de enfrente de las salas de cine.

Como habían planeado la semana anterior, ambos habían acordado ir acompañados. Y por lo que pudo comprobar Jeff, John iba demasiado bien acompañado, aquella exuberante rubia, no es lo que Jeff tenía pensado, se mordió el labio inferior, y espero para entrar en la sala del cine. Los minutos pasaban lentos, en especial para Matt, que se había comprado palomitas, y ya se las había comido, así que antes de entrar a la sala tuvo que comprar más.

-Ves lo que consigues, harás que engorde-acuso Matt a su hermano-

Jeff ni siquiera respondió, estaba absorto en si mismo, y entro a la sala del cine en silencio, cada vez estaba más inseguro de que lo que había planeado fuera a ocurrir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A la media hora, Jeff se levanto para ir al servicio, fue a toda prisa, y parecía que el corazón fuera a salírsele de pecho, se apoyo a la pared, mientras se repetía a si mismo, eres un idiota, el no vendrá.

Pero un minuto después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al marine, sus ojos brillaron al ver al pelo multicolor, le escudriñó totalmente, se fijo en que iba vestido totalmente de negro.

-Jeff, tenemos una cita a escondidas, pero no vamos a robar un banco- bromeo-

-Vaya, creí que no vendrías, como estabas tan bien acompañado-dijo Jef en un tono poco agradable-

-Si, claro, y con lo que me ha costado, ya podía estarlo, ¿sabes el dineral que cobran las acompañantes?

Jeff miró a John y se rió a carcajadas, este a su vez también comenzó a reírse.

-¿No crees que no estamos pasando de discretos?

El del pelo multicolor se había acercado a Cena, y lo había abrazado, hundió la cabeza en su hombro, y aspiró aquella colonia que lo hipnotizaba.

-Bueno, es esto, o que se entere todo el mundo.

Jeff le beso con cariño, disfrutando cada segundo de aquel beso, ya que seria una de las pocas veces que estuvieran a solas. Cuando se separaron John estaba totalmente sonrojado. Deseaba aquello, pero ¿y si les viera alguien?

De lo que no se había percatado es que Matt había entrado en el servicio palomitas en mano.

-Jeff, para esto me haces venir al cine ¬¬, podrías habértelo traído a casa, sabes que a mi no me importa lo que hagas.

-Esto…

-Nada no quiero excusas, los tres nos vamos de aquí antes de que me ponga como una foca-sentenció Matt-

Jeff y John se miraron sonrientes, aun que aquello era totalmente surrealista, estaba felices.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno hasta aquí el reto, espero que te guste, es que John no me inspira mucho, aun que sea raro, yo prefiero a Big Show batista, (si lo se, lo se….debo de pedir hora con el psicólogo- hablando con mi yo interior)**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno he aquí mi tercer reto, propuesto por Musa 555 ^^**

**Cody/Randy con la palabra princesa, y tenía que tener lemmon (¿como pudiste ser tan cruel? xDD nada mas leerlo me imagine a Randy con un vestido pomposo y rosa xDD, pero nada que ver con lo que escribí) Espero que sea de tu agrado ^^ **

**El siguiente será el que me propuso I_am_Momo que aun no se si mi imaginación dará para tanto jaja**

**Ale, no me enrollo más y os dejo leer, gracias a tods por los Rev y por los retos ^^**

**______________________________________________________________________**

Randy se levanto en una cama que no era la suya, los leves rayos del sol incidían en su cara, y la cabeza le dolía como nunca.

El asesino de leyendas quedo cegado al abrir los ojos, sentía la boca pastosa, y podía notar como la brisa de la mañana acariciaba su morena piel. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, estaba desnudo.

-¿ya era hora mi príncipe? ¿Cómo has dormido?

No era la voz que Randy esperaba oír.

-¿Cody? –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama de un salto, y tapaba sus partes intimas con la sabana.

-No, soy papa-Noel que me he adelantado un poco este año ¬¬-dijo sarcástico-

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-¿Cómo qué que haces aquí?, llevas viviendo aquí una semana desde que te divorciaste de mujer.

Randy reflexiono durante unos instantes.

-Perdona princesa-dijo acercándose a Cody y depositando un beso en su cuello-Solo quería gastarte una pequeña broma.

Randy pudo sentir la humedad en la piel de Cody, y las gotas que resbalaban por su espalda, por su cuello, que provenían de su pelo, no había duda de que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Cody se abrazó a Randy, y se le cayó la toalla que llevaba enroscada a la cintura, ambos hombres estaban desnudos.

-¿sabes, tendrás que pagar un precio por asustarme? –Dijo mientras deslizaba una mano hasta más abajo del ombligo de Randy-

-¿Enserio? Creo que pagaré encantado –dijo sonriendo-

Randy tomo de la mano a Cody, y lo llevo de esa manera a la cama, hizo dulcemente que se recostara, y se puso sobre el, le miro durante un segundo a los ojos. Le encantaban aquellos ojos, en los que podía perderse durante horas. Comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancado un casi inaudible gemido de los labios de Cody.

Poco a poco fue cubriendo el cuerpo de este de besos, de lametones, centradote en los pezones, en su zona abdominal, y disfrutando de cada gemido que su princesa, como el solía llamarlo, le dedicaba.

Comenzó lentamente a masturbarle, y los gemidos de este se hicieron más intensos, cuando el miembro de Cody estuvo totalmente erecto, este le hizo un gesto para que parara.

-Ahora me toca a mí…-murmuro aun entre gemidos-

Hizo que el asesino de leyendas se tumbara boca-abajo, quería disfrutar de aquellos músculos tan bien trabajados, que como si fuese un experto, comenzó a masajear, Randy cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto de las manos húmedas y, al mismo tiempo calientes de Cody. Este tomo su miembro con la mano, y acaricio con el la entrada de Randy, que como respuesta había emitido un gemido, poco a poco comenzó a entrar en él, pero esa delicadeza, pronto desenfrenó en una total lujuria, que ambos hombres disfrutaba.

La posición de Randy cambio y acabo postrado a cuatro patas, las embestidas comenzaron a ser poco a poco más intensas, y la masturbación que Cody le había comenzado a realizar, incrementaba cien veces más el placer de Randy, al poco rato ambos hombres sucumbieron al placer, viniéndose, Randy en las sabanas, y Cody dentro de este.

Acabaron abrazados, y sonrientes, cada segundo que pasaban juntos era maravilloso, Cody apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Randy, podía sentir los latidos del corazón de este, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

-Creo que te gastaré bromas más a menudo, princesa-dijo antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo-


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno I_am_momo aquí tienes tu reto, espero que sea de tu agrado, me quedo bastante corto U.U pero es lo que hay, mi musa se fue a las canarias en busca de mulatos U.U, algún día la atare a una silla para que no escape xDD**

**______________________________________________________________________**

Shane Mcmahon paseaba por una de las ciudades de España, se encontraba algo decaído, y había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Camina sin rumbo, pues no sabía bien ni donde estaba, terminó sentándose en un banco, en medio de una bulliciosa calle, y quedó totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos, según los recuerdos iban ocupando su mente, el gesto de su cara cambiaba, y en el momento en que se le enmarco una fina sonrisa en el rostro, miró hacia su derecha.

-Hola- dijo con timidez, en español-

Una chica se había sentado a su lado, y estaba sonriente, a Shane extrañamente no pareció molestarle.

-Hola ¡Tu eres Shane Mcmahon!- respondió con alegría-

Este asintió, al fin de al cabo era raro que no le hubieran reconocido aun, y lo cierto es que le apetecía estar en compañía de alguien.

-Esto… ¿quieres tomar un café conmigo?- preguntó Shane-

La cara d aquella chica se volvió algo rojiza, no se esperaba aquello, pero no iba a decirle que no.

-¡Ea! Pues vamos –dijo alegremente Shane-

Fueron a una cafetería del centro, bastante acogedora en la que no había demasiada gente. Y comenzaron a charlar de todo un poco durante un rato, hasta que finalmente fueron cogiendo confianza.

-Y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que te trae por España? –Pregunto aquella chica con curiosidad-

-Pues yo…-las manos de Shane comenzaron a temblar- Es que yo…necesitaba pensar.

-¿pensar? –La curiosidad de su acompañante iba en aumento- yo te daré en que pensar, tu lo que tienes que hacer es salir con Kane, parecéis tan cucos los dos juntos ^^

Aquel comentario había dado en el clavo, era justo lo que necesitaba pensar Shane. Y aquel comentario también consiguió que hasta las raíces del pelo se le sonrojaran.

-Vaya...-dijo casi tartamudeando- Lo cierto es que…Kane y yo, tenemos una relación extraña, pero no pensé que…que aquí en España se pudiera intuir algo.

-Emm…bueno, es solo mi opinión –dijo con aire distraído-

-Creo que tienes razón, debería volver, y declararme formalmente a Glen, es lo que he venido a pensar aquí, y bueno –Shane se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos- a todo esto, aun no te he preguntado quien eres.

-¡I Am Momo! –respondió alegremente, al ver que había conseguido unir a una nueva pareja.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aquí está tu reto Asuka, espero que te guste pro que es que con algodón de azúcar no he podido hacer mucho más xDD**

**Me quedo algo corto T.T, pero si me propones algún otro intentarte que sea más largo ^^**

**Saludos!!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

El siguiente House show se realizaría en la capital de México al día siguiente, y los luchadores tenían el día libre, así que algunos de ellos habían decidido ir a pasar el día al parque de atracciones. Incluso Vince Mcmahon les había acompañado junto con Shane, aun que ningún luchador les vio a lo largo del día, había rumores de que se acostaban juntos, pero era mejor no pensarlo.

Los componentes de The legacy y Edge caminaban juntos por el parque, habían decidido subirse a la montaña rusa, cosa que a Randy no le hacía demasiada gracias, por no decir que le aterraba. Pero no quería perder un solo segundo de estar con Edge.

Cody y Ted se sentaron en uno de los vagones y detrás de ellos Adam y Randy.

El viaje de la montaña rusa se hizo interminable para Randy, que había mantenido los ojos cerrados durante todo el trayecto.

-¡Te voy a Matar Rhodes! –Gritaba Edge enfadado mientras bajaban de la atracción-

Ted se partía el pecho a reír, la cara y el pelo de Edge estaba lleno de algodón de azúcar rosa, el cual pertenecía a Cody.

-Lo-lo siento, no pensé que saldría volando hacia atrás…yo no quería…-Cody cada vez estaba mas asustado, ya que el rojo de la piel de Edge se fusionaba con el color rosa de el algodón de azúcar-

-Vamos Adam no te pongas así –dijo Ted intentado contener la risa-

-Si, déjale, ha sido un accidente-dijo Randy divertido, mientras le quitaba trozos de Algodón de azúcar de la cara u se los comía- Además, esta buenísimo, como tu –finalizó mientras se le escapaba una carcajada-.

-Es cierto, el rosa te favorece mucho, deberías teñirte el pelo de ese color, podrías cambiar incluso de gimnick.

-si- dijo Cody más tranquilo, sacándose un tomo de Naruto de dios sabe donde- ¡Mira! Podrías vestirte de Ninja y llamarte Sakura ^^

Edge gruñó y les dio la espalda a todos.

-Os odio, algún día me cortare el pelo, y ya no podréis gastarme esas bromas –dijo mientras se iba con las manos en los bolsillo-.

-¡Edge Espera! –Randy corría hacia el, mientras este se daba la vuelta-

-¿Qué?-dijo malhumorado-

Randy le quito un trozo de algodón de azúcar de la frente, el último que le quedaba, y se lo metió en la boca.

-Ya, ya está…es que siempre me dejas a medias –bromeo-

Edge se quedó atonitó, y se puso a reír como un histérico sin saber que decir.

Los cautro hombres regresaron al hotel, mientras seguían haciendo Bromas a Edge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Weeeeeeee, hoy ha vuelto mi musa, algo floja pero ha vuelto xDD 2 retos en un día O.O quien me lo iba a decir, espero que te guste tu Santina-Undertaker -Implantes**

**Bueno esto lo tengo que decir. Por Favor cualquier cosa expresada en este fic que se asemeje a la realidad que alguien lo elimine xDDDDD**

**Ale este fic más que un reto parece una de mis desvariaciones así que por el bien del lector, denle al off a todas las neuronas.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mark salía de la clínica de corporación dermo-estética, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una Dama muy ¿Horrenda?, Mark iba con una camisa rosa de flores hawaianas, un par de colgantes gruesos de oro (del malo claro ), y unos ajustados pantalones de cuero con botas de cordones rosas, era su atuendo para salir de incógnito.

El hombre tenía ante a sus ojos a Santina, más bien Santino que aun estaba sin operar, Este a su vez iba con unos zapatos de plataformas de color rojo charol, combinadas con un bolso del mismo color, y un vestido de lentejuelas negro, apenas llevaba maquillaje (y menos mal) y llevaba una peluca de color moreno hasta los hombros con flequillo de corte recto por encima de las cejas.

-Santino deberías afeitarte antes de maquillarte ¿no crees? –dijo Mark que le había reconocido al instante-

-Si claro ¬¬ y tu deberías mirarte a un espejo mientras eliges tu ropa, que ese pantalón es tan ajustado que podría decirte asta cuantos pelos tienes en las piernas.

-¿enserio? ¿Tu crees? –dijo algo sonrojado pues no había tenido tiempo de depilarse-

Mark se agacho durante unos segundos para atarse los cordones de una de sus botas y Santino le vio a la perfección el hilo del tanga, no pudo resistirse y tiró de el.

--¡Ay! ¿Estas loco? Digo loca…

-Perdona es que...mmm… no puedo resistirme.

-Bueno, bueno ¿y tu a que has venido aquí?-pregunto Mark para ver si conseguía que Santina dejara de mirarle sus cuartos traseros-

-Emm…esto yo he venido a …-Santino no quiso continuar-

-¿A? –dijo forzándole a seguir-

-A ponerme unos implantes…-dijo bajito-

-Santino aquí no ponen empastes –dijo Mark que no le había oído del todo bien-

-No eso no, unos implantes –dijo aun más bajo-

-¿no puedes hablar más alto?

-¡Unos implantes leñe! –voceo a viva voz mientras se llevaba las manos a los pectorales y se les estrujaba-

-¡Ah! Hombre…digo Mujer haber empezado por ahí –dijo Mark con tranquilidad- Pero no crees que antes deberías quitarte algo de más abajo –bromeo-

-Dejémoslo- Santino suspiro- ¿y tu a que viniste a la clínica?

-Vine a darme una sesión de rayos AVE , quiero estar sexy para mis fans –dijo con tranquilidad-

-¿Rayos AVE? ¿No querrás decir UVA?

-Emm…si eso…ya sabes la edad me juega malas pasadas- respondió Mark- y dime ¿Me dejaras tocar tus implantes?

-No ¬¬, me le pongo para uso y disfrute personal, que ya sabes que no me como una rosca.

-Vaya –dijo con cara de apenado- ya me había hecho ilusiones-

-Pues no te las hagas, y no me entretengas, que se me va a pasar la hora de la cita.

-Ok, ok de todas formas también tengo que irme, tengo sesión de peluquería, creo que me haré la permanente, y me teñiré de rubio –dijo con alegría-

Santina trató de imaginarle y ahogo una carcajada.

-Bueno que tengas suerte Mark, nos veremos en el ring

Después de despedirse ambos hombres siguieron sus caminos.


	7. Chapter 7

**John Morrison/Evan Bourne con la palabra... "tabla de surf"**

**Bien esta vez te incluí el lemmon, espero que te guste, y perdón por la espera, he andado algo vaga últimamente, y cuando fui a colgarlo FF no me dejo T.T**

**Saludos!!**

**PD: El siguiente el tuyo Musa 555 y no te preocupes si es para pedirme retos me encanta que me acosen xDDDD**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John Morrison espiaba la conversación que mantenía Evan Bourne con MVP, mientras el jabón resbalaba por su cuerpo debido al agua de la ducha, hacía meses que sentía algo por Evan pero nunca se había atrevido a confesárselo , aun a sabiendas que Evan pisaba más esa acera que la otra. El Shaman of sexy tenia miedo de ser rechazado, además sabía que Evan lo consideraba un engreído.

-si, si, esta es la que quiero- le decía Alvin mientras señalaba algo que Morrison pesaba que seria un catalogo-

-¿esa?-decía Evan sarcástico- puedes conseguir algo mejor que esa ¿no crees? Has visto este modelo, es mi sueño hecho realidad.

-Si ya lo veo, incluso la has rodeado con un subrayado de color rosa…-dijo Alvin- Deberíamos vestirnos ya ¿no crees?

Antes de que Morrison saliera de la ducha, Alvin y Evan se fueron. Cuando salio vio una especie de revista en el suelo.

-Así que esto es lo que Evan quiere –dijo para si- quizá sea mi oportunidad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al día siguiente Morrison se había presentado frente a la casa de Evan con un paquete enorme tras de si, y se había armado de valor para llamar a la puerta. Evan le recibió en un pantalón corto con rayas de diversos colores y descamisado.

-¿quieres algo?- su gesto cambio a agrio en cuanto vio a John frente a la puerta-

-Esto…yo…he venido a darte esto.

-¿eso? –Dijo señalándolo- ¿tratas de meter una bomba en mi casa?

Evan se dio cuenta de que la actitud de Morrison era diferente, no era el mismo ¿o si?

-No, no me gastaría dinero en explosivos –intento bromear, pero falló- Es un-un regalo.

Evan arqueo su ceja derecha y bajo la izquierda.

-¿un regalo? ¿Para mí? ¿Te has drogado? ¿Te pasaste tomando el sol y te dio una insolación?

-¿puedo pasar? –pregunto, cada vez se sentía más inseguro para confesarle lo que sentía-

-Evan suspiro- si claro-

Cuando Morrison paso, Evan cerró la puerta tras él.

-Veras, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo… ¡Tu me gustas! –dijo tan bruscamente que Evan incluso se asustó-

Morrison le paso el paquete, y le hizo un gesto para que este le desenvolviera.

Evan que estaba aun en shock por la brusca confesión de Morrison, cogió el paquete, mientras lo desenvolvía su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Morrison, el hombre al que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo le acababa de confesar que el le gustaba. Desenvolvió el regalo con rapidez, y al ver lo que era su ojos pasaron a tomar forma de corazón (si como en los anime de los '80 xDD). Aquel regalo era la tabla de surf de sus sueños.

Evan se lanzó contra Morrison, que estaba sonrojado hasta la puntas de su esplendido pelo por su confesión, y le besó.

-¿Qué te parece si la estrenamos ahora? –Dijo Evan, aquel día era el mejor de su vida-

-¿ahora? Si aquí no hay playa-dijo Morrison confuso-

-No, no de esa manera – Evan coloco la tabla boca abajo en el suelo del recibidor donde todavía se encontraban, y hizo que Morrison se tumbara sobre ella-

***(a lo que me refiero es que con la aleta que tienen abajo las tablas queda arriba xDD que mal me explico da gusto)

Evan se tumbó sobre Morrison y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

-No crees que esto es algo precipitado- dijo John, no era una pregunta mas bien una afirmación, aun que la sangre del rubio se acumulaba poco a poco en su miembro la idea de tener a Evan encima era suficiente para que eso ocurriera-

-Creo que no estas en condiciones de decir eso- dijo deslizando la mano entre sus boxer rozando la erección que se formaba en estos-

Poco a poco Evan fue desnudando a Morrison que seguía sobre la tabla de surf, y este como podía hacía lo mismo con Evan. Cuando al fin estuvieron totalmente desnudos, comenzaron a acariciarse el uno al otro, disfrutando de cada segundo. Se miraban a los ojos, el desenfreno con el que iniciaron aquello había cesado, y querían disfrutar todo lo posible. Evan acarició la erección de Morrison una vez más, y este se arqueo al sentir uno de los dedos de Evan acariciando su glande, era aun mejor de cómo lo había imaginado.

Poco a poco comenzó a masturbarle y este hizo lo mismo con Evan. Morrison temía pasar de ahí, nunca se había acostado con un hombre.

-Quiero que me penetres ya –dijo Evan a Morrison- tranquilo, no es la primera vez para mí. –sabía que Morrison estaba comenzando a ponerse algo tenso según avanzaban-.

Morrison hizo que Evan se pusiera a cuatro patas sobre la tabla, y rozo la entrada de este con su miembro, que gimió, y le pidió que se apresurara. Morrison introdujo su miembro totalmente y comenzó a embestir suavemente, pero ante las suplicas de Evan, esta aumentaron de velocidad, mientras hacía esto Morrison comenzó a masturbar a Evan, que no tardó mucho en venirse sobre la tabla. Al igual que Morrison dentro de este.

-Bueno, habrá que limpiarla –dijo Evan, cuando ambos hombres se encontraban tumbados en el suelo, uno junto al otro.- Pero creo que era la mejor forma de estrenarla ¿no crees?

**Bien hasta aquí el reto, bueno si, pensareis lo que yo , una tabla de surf es algo incomoda para hacer eso, pero… me hacia ilusión imaginármelo así, fue lo que se me ocurrió al leer tabla de surf xDD**

**(si, si ya tengo cita con el psicólogo no os preocupéis xDD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien aquí esta tu reto musa_555 no me gusta mucho como quedo, pero tampoco queria ridiculizar mas al pobre Undertaker xDD**

**Saludos!!**

El cumpleaños de Michelle seria en tres días y Mark aun no tenia un regalo para ella. Pensó que lo mejor sería comprarle un vestido peo ¿Cómo? Su gusto para la ropa era atroz, no había más que ver los modelitos que lucia, que no dejaban a nadie indiferente.

Mark se fue a uno de los centros comerciales que había en su ciudad de residencia, y comenzó a mirar ropa en tiendas de mujer, después de varías horas, se había comprado un par de cinturones para el, uno de ellos era rosa con lentejuelas incrustadas, y piedras en forma de calaveras.

-Vaya…no era esto por lo que yo había venido –dijo el hombre muerto mirando un camisón, el cual creía que seria un esplendido vestido de fiesta-

-Mark, ¿mirando pijamas para Michelle? –dijo una voz inconfundible tras él-

-Eh… Shawn ¿pijama? –Dijo confuso-

-Si, hombre, que creías que era –dijo Shawn riéndose-

Mark se sonrojo, no entendía nada sobre ropa de mujer.

-Esto…estoy buscando un regalo para Michelle, pensaba comprarla un vestido, pero…

-No digas más, yo te ayudare- dijo Shawn-

Mark miró al rubio sonriendo, quizá entre los dos consiguieran algo.

-¿Qué te parece este? –dijo Shawn señalando un vestido extra corto-

-Esta bien…pero como sabre si es de la talla de Michelle . – Mark contemplo al rubio, era exactamente de la misma anchura y altura que Michelle- esto… ¿me harías un favor más? –preguntó Mark tímidamente-

-Mientras no pidas que me pruebe vestidos- bromeo Shawn-

Mark le miró haciéndole entender que era eso precisamente. Shawn le miro asustado.

-Maldita sea, para que abriré mi gran bocaza…dame dos minutos, y ni se te ocurra espiarme mientras me le pongo.

Shawn desapareció tras uno de los probadores, y se puso aquel vestido, que era tan sumamente corto que se le veían las patas negras de los boxers que llevaba. Mark no pudo resistir la tentación y entro en el probador.

-¡Mark! Joder te dije que no entraras. Bueno ¿me queda bien?

-Emm…digamos que espero que a Michelle le quede mejor.

La voz de Shawn cambio a una voz aguda y provocadora, agarro a mark por el paquete y le dijo algo al oído.

-¿Mark insinúas que no te gusto? – dijo bromeando-

Mark se sonrojó.

-E-esto…este vestido esta bien –dijo Mark nervioso, y salió corriendo del vestuario-

Después de pagarlo, se despidió de Shawn con la imagen del rubio en vestido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien aqui esta tu reto Destr, espero que sea de tu agrado, se me ocurrieron mil ideas con la palbra asesino, pero decidi quedarme con esta.**

**Gracias a todas por proponerme retos , y por dejarme revs ^^**

**y por último. I_AM_MOMO (no me mates mujer XDD) continuare el reto de Mark/Shawn para darte el gusto, sera el siguiente despues de esto y por el momento el ultimo que tengo que hacer jaja**

**Saludos!!**

* * *

_27 de abril de 2010 Diario de Alvin Burke_

_Ha pasado una semana de aquello, mi querido Mark, y aun las horribles imágenes de aquello que suplicaste que te hiciera, invaden mis pensamientos._

_Aun veo las machas de sangre en mis manos, mientras tu me decías que siguiera, que aquello te encantaba._

_Aun siento tus gemidos que entremezclaban placer y dolor, mientras mi lógica me decía que parara._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que convertirme en tu asesino? ¿Por qué no te bastaba con las experiencias normales? ¿Por qué te interesaste por el vampirismo? Y ¿Por qué guardabas aquellas maquinas de tortura en el sótano de tu casa?_

_¿Mis caricias no eran lo suficientemente placenteras? ¿Mis besos no significan nada para ti? Todas las veces que dije que te amaba ¿no te importaban?_

_No, seguramente no te importaba yo, querías a alguien que te ofreciera su sangre si era necesario, y que al mismo tiempo bebiera la tuya. Querías un necio que cubriera tu cuerpo de latigazos, mientras tú disfrutabas con ello, querías alguien que no quisiera ver tus excentricidades, y que te ayudara a llevar tus fantasías hasta el límite de la muerte._

_¿No pudiste de decir basta? Tanto te gustaba el dolor, que preferiste morir embriagado de él, antes que oír mis insignificantes suplicas…_

_Bueno supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás mi amor, mientras alguien lee esto, que podría ser casi mi confesión de cómo te maté, yo camino hacia la silla eléctrica, ambos sabíamos que este seria mi ultimo delito._

_Mi vida, mis sentimientos…ahora, cuando me quedan escasos pasos para mi muerte, me doy cuenta de que no te importaban. Me enamore de ti, de tu misteriosa forma de ser, de tus ojos verdes y cristalinos, de tu apariencia ruda, y de aquellos gestos tiernos que decías que eran únicamente míos._

_Aun sabiendo eso, aun te amo, no importa todo lo que haya sufrido en el pasado._

_Cuando yacías ante mí, sin fuerzas, y me agarraste la mano, despidiéndote de mí, dándome las gracias por matarte, comprendí que tan solo querías usarme…_

_Esta es la última página de mi diario, y la última en la que te dedico mis palabras, a ti, al hombre- muerto. Quien sabe, quizá volvamos a vernos en el infierno, y quizá mi tortura sea el amor que aun te predico._

_ Alvin. B. JR.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien aquí esta la continuación de el reto de musa 555 de Mark/HBK, pedido por I_am_momo.**

**PD: Asuka Yagami serias tan amable de explicarme bien el JeffxOC, te lo haré encantada, pero dame uno o dos datos más que soy algo cortita U.U**

El día del cumpleaños de Michelle había llegado. Mark había envuelto el vestido, aun que no dejaba de imaginarlo puesto sobre el rompe corazones. Aquello no era normal. Michelle le había notado distante, y Mark no había hecho nada por hacer que no lo notara. Todo estaba listo para la fiesta, muchos Luchadores y Divas estaban invitados, entre ellos HBK, que sonreía y charlaba amistosamente con todos, parecía el centro de la fiesta. Michelle por otro lado, no hacía caso a Mark, desenvolvía un regalo tras otro, sin importarle de quien provenía.

Mark se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, nadie parecía interesado en hablar con él. Y estar rodeado de tanta gente no le aportaba ninguna satisfacción al hombre muerto. Finalmente Shawn se acercó a él. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, demasiado para el gusto de Mark, y una camisa de tirantes de color negro, al igual que sus zapatos.

-¡Hola! Deberías disfrutar de la fiesta en lugar de quedarte solo en la mesa –dijo alegremente el rubio-

-Si… supongo.

-¿le gusto tu regalo a Michelle?

Mark se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle nada, es mas ni le había mirado en toda la fiesta.

-Bueno, seguramente me quede mejor a mí que a ella –bromeó-

Mark sonrió por primera vez en aquella fiesta, le agradaba la compañía del rubio.

-Si seguro que si –dijo aun sonriendo-

-Se que no es el momento –dijo Shawn algo más tímido y llevándose una mano a la nuca- Pero hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace meses y…

-Bien, vayamos a otra habitación, al fin de al cabo es mi casa, Michelle se empeñó en hacer la fiesta aquí, con la escusa de que es más grande que la suya.

-Gracias…

Shawn y Mark se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones contiguas que resulto ser la propia habitación de Mark, este echo el pestillo cuando entraron, así no les molestarían.

-Y bien ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Ve-verás…Shawn se acercó a Mark, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama-

-Vamos…cualquiera diría que te vas a declarar –bromeo-

Shawn se quedó pálido.

-¿¡Te me vas a declarar?! (1)

La palidez de Shawn desapareció, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara. Mark se había apartado instintivamente, aun que el rubio siempre había causado un extraño interés en el, no quería engañar a Michelle, ¿ó si?

Shawn volvió a acercarse al hombre muerto, y le sonrió tímidamente.

-serás bocazas…ya no quedara tan romántico –bromeo, aun que no era un asunto con el que quisiera bromear-

Mark no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba la forma de ser del rubio, se quedo mirándolo embobado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el rubio se acercaba lentamente a el. Hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz. Mark no se apartó, sintió la suave y calida mano de Shawn en su mejilla, y segundos después sintió sus húmedos y esponjosos labios, que le besaban con dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo.

-No tenía sentido que me declarara formalmente –se excuso, después de separarse-

Mark se llevo el dedo índice a sus labios, aquello había echo que su corazón palpitara. El hombre muerto se sentía feliz, y ahora sabia que significaba aquel extraño interés que sentía por Shawn, y que era correspondido.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, Mark lo tenía claro, quería a Shawn, y no a la fregona rubia que era Michelle (2).

-Shawn…¿que te parece si le hago otro regalo de cumpleaños a Michelle?

El rubio le miró sin comprender.

-Espérame aquí…-Mark salio de la habitación ante la atenta mirada del rubio-

Minutos después la música había dejado de sonar y solo se oía la voz de Michelle.

-¡NO PUEDES DEJARME!

-Claro que sí. He encontrado a un rubio mejor-sentenció Mark- por cierto todos, fuera de mi casa-espetó-

Cuando volvió a la habitación, pudo ver a un Shawn sonriente que lo esperaba.

-¿la has dejado por mi?

-Por supuesto que si, tenias razón, ese vestido te quedaba mejor a ti.

Ambos hombres se rieron. Mark se acerco a Shawn y le dio un beso de la misma manera que este lo había hecho segundos antes. Ambos eran felices.

____________________________________________________________________

(1) nótese que quiero que se parezca un poco esta escena pero a la inversa.

-Mientras no pidas que me pruebe vestidos- bromeo Shawn-

Mark le miró haciéndole entender que era eso precisamente. Shawn le miro asustado.

-Maldita sea, para que abriré mi gran bocaza…dame dos minutos, y ni se te ocurra espiarme mientras me le pongo.

(2) Tenía que hacerlo xDD como odio a esa diva


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno musa aqui tienes tu reto despues de...(losiento me tardé mu8cho en escribirlo y es bastante corto, pero es que Mark Herry/ batista con la palabra bailarina es algo complicado U.U'') Espero que te guste ^^

* * *

Dave Batista caminaba lentamente por una de las calles de la ciudad, y se paró frente a un salón de bailes. Había varías mujeres y hombres que ensayaban ballet y de movían gracilmente por la pista, en medió le pareció ver una mole de tez oscura, la cual curiosamente se movía grácilmente. Dave se quedó pasmado ante lo que estaba viendo, aquello no podía ser real, si lo era afectaría gravemente a su salud mental.

-¿Mark?

Quería confirmar aquella aberración, entro a curiosear bajo la atenta mirada de varias mujeres que pronto miraron al centro de la sala, pues efectivamente Mark Henry se había caído al suelo, estaba colorado y se levantaba con rapidez.

-¿Q-que haces tu aquí?- dijo el espalda plateada avergonzado-

Dave no dejaba de mirar a Mark el cual estaba embutido en una maya de color rosa. Aquello era realmente…extraño.

-El rosa resalta el color de tu piel…y simplemente me pare para mirar a las bailarinas.

-No puedes decirle nada de esto a nadie –gruñó-

-Tranquilo no quiero que nadie quiera traumatizarse con esto…pero ¿Desde cuando prácticas Ballet?

-De-desde siempre…-dijo sonrojado-

Dave se imagino a un Mark en miniatura danzando por la pista de baile y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.


End file.
